The multi-departmental and multi-categorical General Clinical Research Center at The New York Hospital-Cornell Medical Center services as the focal point for Cornell University Medical College's (CUMC) programs in clinical investigation and in clinical research training. This proposal requests five years of continued support for the adult unit of the Center, where clinical investigators can pursue studies to increase their understanding of normal function and disease mechanisms in humans in an optimal research setting. The Center provides a discrete in-patient research ward for 12 adults and an outpatient unit for adult ambulatory research subjects. The adult core laboratory provides non-routine, quality-controlled analyses including mass spectrometry, substrate measurements and hormone assays for a diverse number of investigators and projects. In addition to serving the research faculty of CUMC, the Center is also available to clinical investigators at affiliated hospitals, as an in-patient and ambulatory research resource within a high technology, tertiary-care general hospital. Current and projected projects include studies in the areas of endocrinology and metabolism hypertension, cardiology, hematology, infectious diseases, rheumatology, cancer, immunology, genetics, nephrology, surgery, neurology, pharmacology, and psychiatry. Diseases under study utilizing the GCRC resource are complex and often multi-disciplinary in scope, and of considerable biological, medical, and/or public health significance.